A Small Rescue
by TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: Yato, Hiyori, and Yukine have been through a lot so just when they think everything is peachy, a new challenge arises. Will love conquer all? [Yatori pairing] Fluffy!
1. A Small Rescue

**Author Note: This is my very first fan fiction, I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm trying my best to get the hang of how things work.**

* * *

Ever since Hiyori decided to teach Yukine, she would come over to help him every day. During this time Yukine would work on math problems or practice writing while Hiyori watched and guided him, while they were working, Yato would sit on the bed and just watch them. Well he wouldn't really watch _them_ as much as he'd end up staring at just Hiyori.

"I don't understand this, Hiyori," Yukine said, hitting his head on the notebook in front of him. Hiyori looked up from her own homework and glanced at the problem he was trying to solve. Yato sat up from the bed and shifted his gaze over to the two hardworking students.

"Oh! Well if you look at this…" she began pointing to a few numbers in the problem. Yato's mind immediately began to wander as he found himself unable to avert his eyes from Hiyori.

"Oh Yato, how could I ever deny my feelings towards you?" Hiyori cried, throwing herself at him. Yukine just sat and stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"Eh?" was the only response she got

"Yato, I've been a fool! You're the most amazing, talented, and not to mention handsome god in the entire universe!" she went on, her arms wrapped around his legs as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hiyori, are… are you alright?" Yato could not believe what was happening as he looked down at the beautiful girl with pink doe eyes that was fawning over him

"I'm not alright Yato, I'm in love!" she stood up and took his face in her hands. They were inches apart and immediately Yato's face began to burn and he tried to look to Yukine for answers, but all he got was a wide eyed expression of disbelief. Yato was forced to look back into her beautiful eyes, which were now even closer. She moved closer to him and he was able to feel her breath on his lips, without even thinking, he went to close the miniscule gap between them.

"Yato? Yato! Earth to Yato!" Hiyori waved her hand in front of his kissy type face. Yato's eyes shot wide open and flew back onto the bed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "That must've been quite a dream," Hiyori said, smiling her usual innocent smile at him

"Ah… uh, yeah, um it was about fish! And…" Yato bumbled around with his words as he avoided eye contact with the gorgeous brunette that stood peering over him.

"How exciting!" she giggled, unaware of the true nature of the dream, Yato let out a sigh of relief as Hiyori packed up her bags, "Well I'll see you both tomorrow then," she turned as she got to the door, "Be sure to study Yukine! Goodbye Yato!" she called. At the sound of his name, Yato almost turned into a puddle on the floor. All he could do was give an awkward wave back as she walked out.

The Next Day

"It's been over an hour, where's Hiyori? She's never late. Do you think she forgot about us? What if she did and we'll never see her again?" Yato sat anxiously on the edge of the bed and continued to ramble on to Yukine, "Maybe she went to pick us up food. But why didn't she reply to my texts? Or answer my calls? What if sh-"

"Yato!" Yukine interrupted, unable to handle his lovesick attitude anymore, "Why don't we go out and look for her instead?" all he got in reply was a nod and pretty soon they were running out the door. Not too far away from Hiyori's house, they heard a loud scream and raced to the source of the noise. There they found Hiyori in an alley surrounded by three extremely large phantoms.

"JUNGLE SAVAGE!" she screamed with a flying kick, trying her hardest to defend herself with no avail. The three phantoms moved their way closer and closer to the terrified girl that cowered below them.

"Sekki!" Yato yelled and instantly Yukine transformed into a shiny, extremely sharp, blade. Yato jumped at the first phantom, slicing it in half with no resistance. The two phantoms stopped advancing towards the girl, who was now sobbing on the ground, and turned to face Yato. With a yell, he ran full speed at both phantoms, and because of Yukine, he was able to cut all through the both of them. A hideous cry rang out before both phantoms vanished. Yato dropped his sekki with a tiny clang and ran to Hiyori. He knelt on the ground in front of her, and without even thinking he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. When he went to pull away, he was shocked to find that she was holding him just as tight and crying into his jersey. With every little sob that escaped her lips she breathed in his wonderful smell that she found so comforting.

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you cry for help?" he asked, pulling away to stare into her tear filled eye

"I… I thought I could handle it on my own," she whimpered, looking into her lap, "I was wrong," she started to bawl again and Yato drew her back into his arms.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, long after Hiyori stopped crying. Yukine, back in his human form, watched from a distance as they were frozen in each other's embrace. Yato carried a sleeping Hiyori back to her body in her house and laid her in bed.

"Ya…to?" a drowsy Hiyori questioned as he was about to climb out the window

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry… for all the trouble…" she yawned, closing her eyes. Yato stepped over to where she lay sleeping

"It's alright my goddess," he whispered, "just promise me you'll always call if you need help,"

"I promise," she sleepily replied, unaware of what she was even promising to. Yato just smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hiyori," he said before vanishing into the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if you didn't! :)**


	2. A Small Thought

Author Note: decided to write another chapter! Hope you like it! The first part is the same morning, but from Hiyori and Yato's perspective.

Morning (Hiyori)

Hiyori groggily got of bed and stretched out her back. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something out the window, but upon closer examination dismissed it as just a bird. Changing into her school uniform, Hiyori grabbed her bags and walked out the door. On her way to high school she met up with Ami and Yama, her best friends.

"Hiyori!" Yama and Ami called out as they watched her jog a little to catch up to them

"Ohayou Ami, ohayou Yama," Hiyori greeted, catching her breath. Their conversation continued as usual, Yama or Ami would ask about Hiyori's sleeping spells, which would then turn into a slight debate about studying and getting good grades, then it the girls would somehow end up talking about their "dream future husband"

"We wouldn't need to ask Hiyori who she wants to marry," Yama mused

"We already know she'd pick the amazing Tono!" Ami half-mocked, flexing what muscle she had. Both the girls laughed and Hiyori forced a giggle, but Tono wasn't the only guy on her mind anymore, sometimes she didn't even think about him. Before Hiyori could defend herself, she noticed a shadow jump through the trees above them. She tried to follow the dark shape through the trees, but it vanished.

Arriving at school, Hiyori could not concentrate and thought about last night

"_Just promise me you'll always call if you need help," _

She thought she was dreaming, but she could've sworn Yato kissed her. She could even smell him in her dream as he leaned over her. His lips were soft and gentle on her forehead, and his scent drifted all around her, making her senses go wild. Shaking herself out of the amazing dream, Hiyori finished the problem presented in front of her.

"I must be going crazy," Hiyori laughed to herself, "but why did I dream about that? Why was it Yato?" Hiyori shook her head and glanced out the window, only to see a familiar jersey wearing god on the field below. Hiyori rubbed her eyes, and when she looked back, he was gone, "I am going crazy," she muttered.

Morning (Yato)

As Yukine lay asleep, Yato walked over and sat down near him. He was so worried about Hiyori; he would never be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her. He was filled with emotions after last night. He was proud of Yukine for being able to take out the phantoms so easily, scared of ever losing Hiyori, terrified that she would forget about them, and confused about the feelings he has for her.

"Hiyori is just my friend," he thought to himself, "Nothing more. She is a nice girl who feeds us, teaches Yukine, sometimes saves our lives, and brightens my day," he tried to shake the last thought out of his head. Ever since Hiyori started to spend more time with them, he stopped thinking about fame and fortune all the time. His thoughts were preoccupied with a petite brunette with big, pink, eyes, and a small tail that tethered her innocent and precious soul to her body, "AGH!" Yato groaned, clearly unable to get Hiyori off his mind.

"You're pathetic," Yukine half mumbled. He often heard Yato sleep talk about his fantasies with Hiyori and grew tired of watching the idiotic god unable to express his feelings to the girl who clearly liked him back, "If you care so much about her, tell her," the voice of reason said, rolling over on his side.

"But… but what if…" his voice trailed off as he heard the young boy gently snore. Yato stood up and glanced at the rising sun out the window, "maybe I'll check on her to see if she's alright," he told himself, "I mean, you never know." Yato leaped out the window and jumped from tree to tree until he got to Hiyori's house. There he sat on a tree right by her window and watched the groggy Hiyori stumble out of bed. As she turned to look out the window, he panicked and jumped out of sight. He followed her to school, gliding through the trees above her. Letting out a breath of relief when she got to school, he stood on the field below her classroom and gazed up through the window to watch her one last time before he went to get Yukine to start their job search.

Later

Hiyori showed up to the park to wait for Yato and Yukine to finish their current job. She ended up falling asleep under a blooming cherry tree as her half-phantom side slid away from her body. As the sun began to set, Yato and Yukine arrived as they walked through the grass to get to Hiyori's sleeping body. She jumped down from the tree to greet them, but when she looked at Yato, for some reason, she felt a heat rise to her cheeks.

"Yukine, did you bring your books?" Hiyori quickly sputtered, trying to get the blush to go away. Yato laid down on the grass and stared off into the sky. Hiyori would often find herself sneaking glances at the lounging god and turning an unusually dark shade of red when she'd catch herself staring for too long. Yato on the other hand would stare at Hiyori every chance he got, only turning away when she would look at him. Yukine just sat there, in complete disbelief at how child-like these two were acting. Unable to take it any longer, Yukine stood up and collected his books,

"I'm going to go to Kofuku's house, I have work this evening," he walked off and hoped that one of them would finally make a move. His bet was that Hiyori would, Yato is too much of a pansy to make a first move.

"Arigatou, Yato, for last night," Hiyori blushed, looking down into her hands in her lap

"Oh, well, I would do anything for you, Hiyori," Yato stumbled, not aware of what his words really meant until he said them, he looked over and Hiyori was staring at him with wide eyes, "I mean… because I care for you… Yukine and I care for you," now it was his turn to blush and look away. They both sat silently for a while. Yato finally clenched his fists and looked over at Hiyori

"Yato?" she asked, looking puzzled

"Hiyori I like you, I like you a lot, and I don't know why it took me so long to say this, but when I'm near you, my heart beats fast and I feel like I can't breathe, but when you're away from me I get scared and confused and I want to be around you all the time," he almost shouted at her

"Oh Yato, you're such a dumb god," Hiyori laughed, "to think I would like you? You're just a poor jersey wearing pathetic excuse for a god," she stared coldly into his shocked eyes, "Yato the only reason I'm around you is to help Yukine, I could care less about you!" she threw her head back and let out a laugh. All Yato could do was stare in horror as his precious Hiyori ripped out his heart and crushed it.

"Yato please, there's something I have to ask you," Hiyori softly said. Yato shook away the bad daydream and looked into Hiyori's pleading eyes, "Last night, I had a dream," she began quietly. Unable to hear her, Yato scooted closer and Hiyori's heart rate sped up as the familiar, soothing, smell enveloped the air around her, "You were there. With me. It was after you saved my life. You called me your goddess and kissed me," she mumbled, slightly smiling as she remembered the feel of his lips and warmth of his skin.

"I..." Yato tried to find the words to explain his actions when he heard Hiyori giggle

"I'm sorry that was silly of me, it was just a dream," Hiyori smiled. Unable to hold back his feelings any longer, he grabbed Hiyori's hands and stared deeply into her eyes

"No Hiyori, you weren't dreaming, I was there, I was with you, and I'll always be there, I'll always be with you. Hiyori I've lived many lives, I've met many people, but none of them compare to you. None of them have your sweet smile, your caring eyes, your beautiful hair, and wondrous personality. I don't know how I'd move on if anything were to happen to you," he whispered all of this, all while searching her eyes for an answer

"You carried me to my room?" Hiyori remembered all the times she'd fall asleep in her phantom body and wake up as a human in her bed. She always thought it was just her subconscious carrying herself back to her regular body, but no, she finally realized it, "it was you, Yato," she said in slight awe, "it was always you," now on the brink of tears Hiyori threw her arms around the surprised Yato and held him tight, her head pressed into his chest, gently inhaling the scent of him that she grew to love. Instinctively, Yato pulled her closer to him and was able to smell the vanilla in her hair.

"Hiyori, I-" Yato began, pulling back and tilting her chin up to get a better look at the girl that changed his world. But before he could finish his sentence a pair of pink lips latched onto his. The kiss was urgent and spontaneous, her soft lips firmly pressed themselves against his, and Yato almost fell backwards. A second later she pushed herself away and almost started to cry out of embarrassment. She started to mutter incoherent apologies and without missing a beat, Yato wrapped his arm around her back, drew her close, and placed a gentle kiss on her shaking lips. It was gentle, like the one he left on her forehead, not rushed or demanding, but light and understanding.

They sat under that tree for a while not making a sound. Hiyori laid her head on Yato's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her. There were no words to be said, their actions said everything that needed to be said. Hiyori easily fell asleep as his dancing aroma lulled her away. Aware of her state, Yato placed her back into her human body and carried her back to her house, where he lovingly put her in bed.

"Goodnight my beautiful Goddess," he whispered as he left a small kiss on her forehead once again. But instead of leaving, he sat there next to her bed, and slowly fell asleep.


	3. A Small Gesture

Author note: I'm going to keep rolling out chapters for this story as long as I can, I originally intended for only 2, but I was able to find a way to make more fit in if you have any suggestions, or characters you'd like to see more of, please let me know! I am totally open to suggestions! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hiyori's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to the light flowing into her room from the open window. Pulling back the light purple sheets on her bed, she stepped onto the cold floor and slightly shivered. Her head was still in a blur after last night.

"Did I really kiss Yato?" she wondered to herself, pulling off her school top that she woke up in and stepped out of her skirt, "He must've carried me to my room again, how sweet of him," she thought. Her room was filled with the familiar scent of Yato, but Hiyori figured it was because of her clothes, which were now bundled in her hands. Turning to walk to her closet in just a bra and underwear, she was met with a pair of icy blue eyes, wide with surprise.

"HIIYAAAAHHH," Hiyori screamed and kicked the stunned Yato against the wall. She into her bed and wrapped herself in a blanket. Yato just lay against the wall, breathing heavily from not just being kicked.

"Hiyori," Yato wheezed, "I would've said something, but I just woke up, and I thought you knew,"

"How would I know that you were sleeping in the corner?" Hiyori called, hidden from Yato's eyes

"I, I just thought," Yato bowed, unaware that she couldn't see him, "Please forgive me Hiyori," Hiyori's rose eyes peered from a tiny hole in the blanket. Yato walked to her closet and grabbed another school uniform. He placed it on top of the bed next to the shaking Hiyori who pulled it into her cave of decency. The lump on the bed wiggled around and ruffled under the sheets until a fully clothed, typical looking, Hiyori emerged.

"I forgive you Yato," Hiyori breathed, grabbing a brush to untangle her bed head, "But why were you in my room?"

"Well, I didn't want you to forget about yesterday," Yato forced a laugh and rubbed his messy hair. Hiyori instantly understood what he meant; he wasn't talking about their moment under the cherry tree, he was talking about their whole relationship.

"I would never forget that," Hiyori smiled, "and I would never forget you, Yato," she quietly added, smiling to herself as she watched his 'cool guy' act slip away, "Will you walk me to school?" she intrigued, stepping closer to him and inhaling deeply at the wonderful smell that radiated from his body.

"It would be my honor, for five yen of course," Yato joked holding out his hand and smiling a cheesy grin. Hiyori just giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him downstairs and out the door.

Hand in hand, the two walked along the pavement and under the shadow of the trees. Hiyori's heart was beating faster than normal, but she sort of enjoyed the feeling. She liked how someone could make her feel this way.

"What will your friends think when they see us together?" Yato mused, thinking of their expressions, "I bet they'll be too stunned by my godly appearance to say anything," he laughed

"Or they'll forget about you," Hiyori joked, unaware that Yato took it a little too seriously. Clenching his jaw slightly he brushed off the comment with a chuckle and squeezed Hiyori's hand, savoring the warmth coming off of her body and the feel of her smooth fingertips slightly caressing his hand. He gazed down at the bubbly brunette and smiled, "Oh, Yato, that reminds me, where is Yukine?" Hiyori looked up into his eyes

"He's with Kofuku and Daikoku, the part time job thing he has, apparently I don't make enough money for his liking," Yato mumbled, "One day I'll have my own shrine, with millions of people worshipping me," Yato's head soared through the clouds, "they'll pray to me every day, I'll be more powerful than Tenjin and Bishamonten, combined!" his head was pulled back to Earth by a pair of pink eyes that stared in wonder at the babbling god, "Oh, and you'll be my goddess of course," Yato quickly added, feeling quite proud of the day dream he concocted in his head. Hiyori replied with a simple blush and smile. Upon arriving at her school Hiyori slipped out of Yato's grip and turned to face him

"It would be an honor to be the great Yato-sama's goddess," she bowed with a joking tone in her voice. Yato could only reply with a smile as Hiyori placed a small kiss on his cheek and bounced up the steps that led into her high school. Unable to move out of pure happiness, Yato stood there, reliving the moment over and over.

"YATO!" a boyish voice yelled, "Yato there you are, do we have any jobs today?"

"Yes!" Yato replied, falling back to reality, "We'll start at once!"

**Later**

Hiyori bounded across rooftops and bounced on street lights to reach a small storm of phantoms where she knew a certain jersey wearing god would be. Dismounting from a small house, she danced through the streets, all day she was thinking about Yato and now she gets to see him again, she turned the corner and from a distance she could see Yato fighting against twelve adorably small phantoms screaming nonsense. As she got closer she could make out their shrieks

"She'll never truly love you!"

"She's not telling the truth, why would she fall for you?"

"Kill yourself!"

"End your suffering!"

"She's too good for a pathetic god like you!"

None of these cries bothered Yato as he used his Sekki to slash through each one, making them vanish into thin air. Only one phantom remained, and it danced around Yato, looking quite pleased with its puny self.

"She's going to forget about you," it jeered, trying to latch itself onto an obviously distraught Yato.

"No I won't!" Hiyori yelled at the phantom, who glanced at the small brown-haired girl with a purple chord stretching out of her body. Yato's eyes perked up and his face flushed with relief, along with a sudden jolt of confidence. Easily taking out the phantom in front of him, he smiled and waved at Hiyori.

"Yukine, return," he commanded, and the small blonde boy appeared. Brushing off his jacket he looked into his master's love struck eyes and breathed out heavily

"You have to stop letting that little guy get to you. He almost got you this time,"

"What? I knew what I was doing the entire time, I was just baiting him," Yato folded his arms and turned away from Yukine, not ready to admit the boy was right. Hiyori jogged up to the two boys and gave Yukine a big hug, "Hey!" Yato jealously called, "Why does he get a hug and I don't?" Hiyori and Yukine both rolled their eyes at his child-like behavior, and releasing Yukine, she stepped in front of the pouting god

"Because I was going to give you this," Hiyori surprised Yato with a quick peck on the lips, and all the jealous storm clouds in his mind floated away

"Well it's about time," Yukine muttered, walking in the general direction towards Kofuku's house. Hiyori giggled and ran to catch up to Yukine, leaving Yato standing there, giddy with excitement but unable to move.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done :D**


	4. A Small Chance

**Author note: I really appreciate all the feedback you guys give me, it means a lot! I've been thinking about maybe branching off of this story to a slightly more adult themed one, but I'm not sure yet. Anywho, as long as you guys keep reading, I'll do my best to keep rolling out chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiyori, Yato, and Yukine made their way through busy streets to get to the tiny park where Kofuku lived. Nobody noticed the trio as they bobbed and weaved through people unaware of the god, his regalia, and a half-phantom drifting through the sea of people. Hiyori nervously clutched her chord as she noticed some phantoms lingering on people's backs.

"Shouldn't we help those people?" Hiyori asked, looking over her shoulder at the woman with an especially devious looking phantom clinging to her leg

"Some people don't want to be helped," Yato sighed, "they are content with being miserable,"

"Oh," the distraught girl breathed out. Sensing the concern in her voice, Yato slid his hand into hers and held it tight. Yukine made a face of disgust behind the couple and folded his arms in a bit of jealousy and anger, but not enough to sting his pathetic, love struck master.

"It's not every day that a god falls in love with a human," Yukine thought to himself. He cocked his head and stared at the clasped hands in front of him, "He better not break her heart." As if on cue, Yato turned his head and smiled back at the boy who was trailing behind.

Kofuku's House

"OH HIYORIN! I KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM! YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE!" Kofuku could barely contain herself as she was squeezing Hiyori in a tight embrace

"Well… I…" Hiyori barely managed to say. Pushing at Kofuku's arms she realized there was no escape from the pink haired god's bear hug until Daikokou pulled her out

"Thank you Daikokou. This shouldn't be that big of a deal," Hiyori brushed herself off

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU AND YATTY WOULD BE TOGETHER," Kofuku made a couple futile attempts to try and get the fleeing girl back in her arms. Yato was laughing at the whole ordeal and made a mental note to apologize to Hiyori for allowing this to happen

"You better take good care of Hiyori," Daikokou warned, causing the chuckling god to stiffen up and nod, "Good, she's a good girl. Don't hurt her unless you want me to hurt you," after a couple of threatening silence, the muscular regalia laughed and slapped Yato on his back, causing him to fall forward. Yukine was busily doing his homework and paid no attention to the scenes that were unfolding in front of him as he furiously scribbled down notes in his doodled notebook.

"… and then I woke up and he was in my room," Hiyori sat by the table and recounted how they ended up together to Kofuku who was leaning over the table with hearts in her eyes

"Ohh that's soooo romantic," Kofuku purred, placing herself into a similar scenario

"I guess so," Hiyori blushed

"It's just like a love story," a worried look flashed across her face, "Hiyorin, who else knows about this?"

"As far as I know, just you guys, why?" Hiyori's eyes were laced with curiosity

"No particular reason," the god plastered a smile back onto her face and stood up, immediately changing the subject, "are you hungry? We can make something for you if you'd like,"

"No thank you, I'm fine," she smiled in reply, "so why were you wondering about people knowi-"

"I'll take some food! A god would never turn down an offering!" Yato interrupted with a big grin

"Great! I'll make something special for you, Yatty," Kofuku cooed. Hiyori went and checked on Yukine and his homework while Kofuku and Daikokou cooked up a fabulous meal of; rice, shrimp, steamed vegetables, and miso soup. Yato stood in a corner, deep in thought; he knew what Kofuku meant when she asked if someone else figured out about their relationship

"What are you thinking about?" Hiyori peered up at his face

"Nothing," Yato lied, "just waiting for the food to be done,"

"Alright, well I actually should be getting home now it's getting late," the sun was falling behind the mountains and she still had a test to study for

"I'll walk you home!" Yato proudly called to her

"That sounds great, thank you," she proceeded to say goodbye to everyone else, and after forcing Kofuku off of her, she grabbed Yato's sweaty hand and walked along the sidewalk leading to her house. She actually didn't mind his sweaty hands; she liked every part of him. She liked his jet black hair that fell over his icy blue eyes, his mouth that would curl into an adorable half smile, the way he hid behind his scarf if he was embarrassed, but most of all she liked, well loved, the way he smelled. She could just stay by his side for hours and breathe in scent that surrounded him. However, she could never admit this to anyone out of fear of looking creepy. Blushing furiously at her wondering thoughts, Yato looked down at her red cheeks with a bit of confusion. To him, she was the most beautiful girl that ever walked the Earth, he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. Realizing what 'anything' means he looked down at the cracked pavement with a slight frown, but quickly shook the thought out of his mind so Hiyori wouldn't worry.

"Yato?" Hiyori stammered

"Yah?"

"Thank you for walking me home!" she rushed out, too afraid to say what she was thinking. To avoid any more embarrassment, Hiyori released herself from Yato's hands, grabbed her bag, and with a quick peck on the lips ran inside her house leaving Yato bewildered and blushing. Staring at her bedroom window which was suddenly illuminated, he turned and walked away. At a street corner, Yukine appeared and weaved through some people to get to Yato.

"Kofuku sent me to find you," the young boy looked up at his expressionless master

"I figured,"

"She told me everything," Yukine's lip began to twitch as he felt his eyes start to sting

"I should never have let it come this far, Yukine. It's my fault, be mad at me," Yato said without a hint of emotion

"But it's not fair!"

"Those are the rules. There are reasons why people don't even notice gods,"

"But Hiyori noticed you! She's special and you know it!" Yukine was now in tears and his nose began to run, forcing him to sniffle

"I'm going to talk to Tenjin, maybe there's another way," The light turned green and a herd of people pushed through a stationary Yato and sniffling Yukine. They walked to Tenjin's temple and were greeted by his many, beautiful, regalia

"What brings you here Yato?" Mayu pleasantly greeted. Even though he was her ex-master, she still did care for him. Her expression grew slightly grim when she saw Yato's face and Yukine's watery eyes.

"Is Tenjin here?" Yato glanced around at the other girls who were whispering between themselves, "It's an urgent matter,"

"I'll see if he is available," she sensed his urgency and walked quickly into the temple. Yato impatiently stood by the tree where young students would write their wishes to pass tests or get good grades. Yukine was crying to the other regalia while they were fawning over how adorable he was and how they loved a man who wasn't afraid to cry and let his emotions show. A door closed and a stern looking man walked down the steps of the temple following Mayu

"Good afternoon, Yato," the man greeted

"Hello Tenjin," Yato absently replied

"You came to see me?"

"Yes, there is something I must ask you,"

"I'm guessing in private, so right this way," glancing at Yukine, the old man let out a chuckle, "He seems content where he's at," Yato followed the god of learning into his temple and glanced around. Everything was of high quality, the paintings on the wall were made with great detail, and the rug which lay under the mahogany sitting table was hand sewn without a single thread out of place. Sitting on a purple satin pillow, the two gods met eye to eye, "Why don't you tell me what this is about first,"

"Hiyori," Yato sighed

"I should've known. You've developed feelings for the girl, haven't you?"

"Yes, and I know it's wrong,"

"More than wrong Yato," Tenjin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "We should not meddle with the humans of this world, our job is to satisfy the wishes of those who pray to us," growing more stern he looked straight into the chill blue eyes of the boy sitting across from him, "and that is all we do,"

"But she wants to be with me, she made a wish saying so," Yato chimed in, his hand reached into his pocket and squeezed the five yen coin that he held onto after Hiyori made the wish

"But did she not also wish to be back to normal?" Tenjin turned around and grabbed a tea set from behind him. The tea pot was white and decorated with green leaves flowing around in a random design, while the cups were all green with a tiny line of white around the mouth of the cups. Tenjin poured the tea sat the cup near Yato, "it's for the best, Yato, and you should be well aware of that,"

"Why was she the only one who saw me Tenjin? Why did her friends not see me?"

"She happened to be looking in the right place at the right time," Tenjin looked into his tea cup and swirled it around, "You know what you must do,"

"I know. I must cut my ties with Hiyori,"

The two sat in silence and continued to drink the steaming tea.

**Hiyori's House**

Hiyori lay asleep in her bed, dreaming of her and Yato together. The window was opened to let a slight breeze into her room. The curtains fluttered with the incoming breeze and a dark figure entered her room. The shadow moved to the edge of the bed and peered over onto the sleeping girl.

"Yato," the snoozing girl softly mumbled. Inhaling, her eyes gently opened and looked at the figure above her, "Yato, you're so creepy sometimes," she smiled. She could recognize his smell even in her dreams. The stunned god, unaware of how she knew it was him, let out a forced laugh, "what are you doing here? It's two in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought maybe you couldn't either," he half-lied. He knew she would be asleep and was hoping that he could quickly cut his ties with her and leave, but he was soon aware that it was never going to be that easy

"Yato, sometimes you can be so paranoid," Hiyori yawned, "I'm not going to forget you, and I don't want to either," a pain hit Yato's chest and he stiffened, clenching his hands

"I'll just leave then," he awkwardly turned and went to climb through the window when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed

"You can stay here," Hiyori blushed, not wanting to give him the wrong idea

"Ah? You don't mind?"

"Not at all," she pulled back the covers and scooted over in the bed. Patting the now empty space beside her, Yato slipped in next to her and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hiyori laid on her side and smiled at the tense god next to her, "Goodnight, Yato-sama," she yawned, closing her heavy eyes and laying her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat faster as she did so

"Goodnight Hiyori," Yato stuttered, trying to calm himself down. His mind kept reminding him of why he was here; he needed to cut their ties so she could live a normal, human, life. But he cwas unable to control himself as he subconsciously placed his arm around the sleeping girl's lower back and held her tightly for what would probably be the last night they would be together.

Outside a girl with short black hair in a kimono sat on a tree branch, watching the two with her dark eyes as her feet swayed above the ground.

* * *

**Will Yato ever cut their ties? Who's that mysterious girl outside Hiyori's window? Why can a god and a mortal not be together? Will Kofuku ever calm down? Does Yukine get with one of Tenjin's attractive regalia? Find out all this and more in the next chapter!**


	5. A Small Cut

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting in a while, I had a mix of writer's block and not having time to write.**

**Ahh! Thank you guys so much for all the views, reviews, and support. You're all supahstars!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yato felt the sun's light shine onto his closed eyes. Squinting as he opened them, he found himself unable to move. Looking down he realized why; a cute brunette was snuggled up against his chest. Hiyori. For a little while, Yato watched her sleep, the small rise and fall of her chest, the way her nose scrunched up every now and then like she was dreaming, and the occasional sigh she let escape her lips. His cheeks began to flush and his heart started to beat faster. She slightly stirred, pulling him closer to her. Remembering why he came to Hiyori's house in the first place, a pang of guilt stung his body,

"I need to cut our ties," Yato berated himself for being weak, "She'll be happier without me,"

Inside his mind, he envisioned Hiyori as an older, more mature woman, maybe twenty-five or so. He thought about how successful she would be, how many guys were going to be falling for her and trying desperately to win her attention, but most of all, he thought of how beautiful she was going to be. Yato hated himself for being so selfish, but he couldn't help it,

"Other people get to be in love, why?" Yato slowly sat up, trying to not wake the snoozing girl next to him. Gently, he pulled her hands off of him, a little upset that he could no longer feel her touch, and slipped out of the bed. Hiyori mumbled something about losing the smell and rolled over, turning her back to Yato. Yato opened up the window and leaped onto the tree, careful to not make too much noise. Giving one last look back into the room, the saddened god jumped down and began the walk to Kofuku's house. The sun was barely peeking around the towering buildings, casting large shadows onto the sidewalk. At the third stop sign, a small shadow crept up next to him,

"Hello Nora," Yato said coolly without even looking at the short girl walking up to him

"Yato," her soft voice cooed

"How long have you been watching us?" he casually questioned

"I haven't been watching you, Yato, I've been watching her," a coy smile appeared on her blood red lips when she noticed Yato clench his fists

"And why is that?" Yato asked through gritted teeth

"She's changed you. And I don't like that. I also don't like that boy you seemed to have grown fond of,"

"You mean my regalia?"

"If you can call him that,"

"He is a way better one than you ever could be,"

"Oh Yato," her sweet voice echoed in his ears, "you and I both know that's not true," unable to take her vagueness any longer Yato spun on his heels to face Nora

"What do you-" before he could finish his sentence, he realized he was talking to air; there was no one next to him. She was gone. Maybe she wasn't even there at all. Was he going crazy? Shaking the image of her innocent looking face, short black hair, and lovely kimono out of his mind, he picked up his pace and nearly jogged all the way to Kofuku's.

"Yatty…?" a bubbly voice called, unable to speak from the jog, Yato merely shook his head and tried to catch his breath. Kofuku breathed a mixed sigh of relief and sadness, "You don't have to do it, there have been other gods who loved mortals," she approached him tentatively. Yato sat down on the grass in the front of the house, hunched over in confusion,

"It never ended well though,"

"But you're different from them, and Hiyori is nothing like other humans," Kofuku sat on the ground next to Yato. For a while they said nothing, nothing could be said. Secretly they both knew it had to be done. She was hoping this would be different. She loved Hiyori and only wanted the best for her. She got so excited for them because she knew Hiyori was different, but maybe different wasn't enough. The sun was high in the sky before the silence was broken, "How are you going to do it?" she gently whispered, looking down into her hands,

"I'm going to tell her, and explain why it must be done," wrapping his arms around his knees, he pulled them in closer to his body, "Is Yukine here? I figure he should get to say goodbye,"

"He's upstairs," Standing up, she kissed the top of Yato's head. Forcing herself to put on a big smile, she ran into the house calling in her usual high pitched voice for Yukine. After a few minutes and some arguing, the small blonde boy stumbles out of the house.

"Come on Yukine, let's go," Yato stood up and sulked off, hearing a slight sniffle behind him, "And when you cut her ties, please be careful,"

Back at Hiyori's house, Yato and Yukine silently sat in her room. Yato was pacing around the room, wondering how he was going to tell Hiyori. Yukine was wiping his eyes, but a never ending supply of tears kept flowing down his face. A door could be heard closing downstairs, causing Yato to panic, dive under the covers, and pull Yukine with him. Footsteps echoed through the house, and the bedroom door swung open.

"Hi Yato!" she cheerily called. She was able to smell him as soon as she got inside her house. The wonderful scent flowed all over her large home. She pulled back the covers and started to laugh, "You need to pick better hiding spots," she giggled

"Yeah… I'm terrible at that game," Yato let out a fake laugh and sat up

"You're here earlier than usual, did you not have a lot of jobs today?" Hiyori gently tossed her bag onto the floor and sat on her desk

"We" come on, "Well," just say it, "Yukine and I," spit it out, "We're working on a big job actually, it's very important,"

"Oh? It sounds exciting," thinking for a moment she came back with, "If it's so important, why are you here?"

"Because it involves your wish," Yato was unable to look at her large, curious eyes, and glanced at the wooden floor beneath his feet. Yukine was blinking fast, trying to hold back the tears he knew would come,

"But I know we're going to be together forever," smiled, blushing furiously, but not looking away

"No," Yato stood up and walked closer to her, "not that wish,"

"Then what," she smiled jokingly "Are you here to give me my five yen back?"

"I'm here to cut my ties with you," Yato pushed right to the point, unable to pretend that this was a joke, and fake it any longer. Hiyori laughed, as though it was a joke. To her it very well could be a joke, this was Yato she was talking to.

"Yato, are you serious?" she glanced at Yukine, who managed to hold back his tears and keep a straight face

"I'm sorry Hiyori,"

"No! I made a wish to stay with you and Yukine!"

"You also made a wish for your tail to go away,"

"But… why?"

"You know that gods have a special connection to the phantom world, right?" Hiyori nodded so Yato continued, "Well mortals don't, so when they meet a god, it's like seeing part of the phantom world, for a small amount of time, maybe one or two seconds, they can now see the spirit world. To most people they get what you mortals call déjà vu, or an out of body type experience, like what you have," Yato looked to make sure Hiyori was following what he was saying, "The more you hang around a god, the more you start to lose your grip of reality. You're going to go in and out of the phantom world more, and maybe one day you'll disappear into it," Hiyori was silently crying and hoping that this was some kind of sick joke

"What about Kofuku? Why are guys allowed to fall in love with her?"

"She stays with them long enough to get their money, but not to the point where they start seeing spirits. They don't forget what happened, but they do forget what she looks like,"

"Can't I do that? I'm already partially a phantom!" tears ran down her face

"Hiyori," Yato caressed the crying girl's face, and wiped away her tears, "This will all just be a dream,"

"I don't want it to be! You can't do this!" Yato took a step back and held out his hand

"Sekki, come!" with that command, Yukine changed into Yato's katana. Holding Hiyori tightly with one hand, he moved his sekki closer to her. Cutting ties with someone was a delicate process, it wasn't like stealing their memories, where you can pluck and pull, this had to be done correctly and with delicate precision. Time seemed to stop as the katana drew close to Hiyori's heart. With the pointed edge, Yato whispered a few words, and the katana entered Hiyori's heart. Yukine was now inside her spiritual heart. Memories swirled around him, strings leading from each one. Pictures and objects flew above, all of them pulling similar strings behind them. Going a little further into her heart, he found a solid black door with a golden handle. He gently gripped the handle and opened the door. Inside was a pure white room with lavish furniture and people everywhere. They too had strings attached to them, disappearing into the floor beneath where they stood. Some of the strings were different colors, unlike the objects and memories he saw outside the room. The people were talking amongst themselves, mingling if you will, they were all smiling. Yukine recognized Hiyori's parents talking to… Kofuku? Confused, he wandered around and found Yato having a pleasant conversation with Bishamon. This was even more unusual than seeing Kofuku. Seeing the string coming from Yato, Yukine gave it a tug and felt it start to tear. Immediately releasing it out of reflex, he realized what he had to do. Lifting up Yato's string, he gently held it and ran it through his hand

"How appropriate," Yukine thought as he noted the icy blue color of the string. Firmly gripping the string with two hands, Yukine mentally counted to three, giving his master plenty of time to change his mind and pull him out. Yato continued to talk to the normally furious god in front of him and was oblivious to what Yukine was about to do.

_One._

Yukine started to tug at the string, feeling the individual fibers begin to stretch.

_Two._

A single fiber snapped inside the string, and Yato collapsed in front of him, clenching his chest.

_Three._

Closing his eyes, Yukine yanked the string apart. A scream pierced his ears and he looked around to see all the gods and regalia that were in the room slowly fall into the whiteness of the floor. The other people in the room didn't seem to notice, they simply continued the conversations, even if the person they were talking to just disappeared. Yukine felt himself being pulled out of the room, back through the mess of memories and random objects, and pulled out of her heart. Hiyori was asleep on the ground when Yukine returned to human form. Yato lovingly picked her up, and placed her on her bed. Kissing her on the forehead one last time, he hastily jumped out the window, not even beckoning for Yukine to follow.

"I'm sorry Hiyori," Yukine crouched down beside her bed and whispered, "Now you can have a normal life," he brushed her hair away from her face and with a final glance back, he climbed out the window to find Yato. 

"I did it!" Yato screamed into the darkness, "Are you happy?" Yato stared into the night void, hoping for the stars to answer, but he was surprised when someone else did

"I'm so proud of you Yato," a smooth voice sent a chill down his spine, "You don't need her," the voice circled around him, "You only need me," Nora gracefully fell from the tree above him

"She's out of my life now, you can leave her alone," Yato threatened

"Now why would I do that?" Nora teased, smiling at his clenched teeth

"Leave her alone," he reiterated, emphasizing each word

"Fine, whatever you say," she mockingly bowed, "master," she vanished into the night, leaving Yato angry and alone. 

Hiyori woke up and stretched her arms, "It's already four? I don't even remember getting home from school," she thought. Stepping out of bed, she noticed something sparkle in the corner of her eye. Walking over to her desk, she saw a five yen on a note that read, 'your wish has been heard.' Hiyori picked up the note for closer examination and caught a slight smell coming off of the paper. It wasn't very strong, but it was familiar. The smell danced around her nose, filling her senses with a feeling of security and love. But quickly the scent faded, and she forgot about the feeling it gave her. She shrugged and threw the paper away, pocketing the five yen as a reminder to pray go pray to the god of learning.

_God._

_Five yen._

_That smell._

_Love._

Hiyori's brain was screaming something, but there was nothing it could do. No memories of whatever all these things had in common appeared. Shaking off the feeling, she grabbed her jacket and made her way outside. Playing with the five yen in her pocket, she walked to Tenjin's shrine. She needed all the help she could get for her first year of high school. Arriving at the large tree with thousands of other wishes tacked onto it, Hiyori wrote down her wish and tacked it onto the tree, placing five yen into the offering chest. Quickly turning around, she bumped into the back of a rather tall guy with hair like the night,

"My apologies," she blushed. The guy turned around to reveal a pair of crystal blue eyes, "I… I didn't see you there, I'm sorry," she stammered, looking down. T_hose eyes_.

"Oh, it's alright. Most people don't see me," the guy chuckled. _That laugh_.

"That's unfortunate, I hope people start to see you," she waved and walked away. Turning back, she expected to see the guy in the black jersey with the tattered scarf and ice blue eyes one more time, but he was gone.

* * *

**GASP! He finally did it!**

**That was my impression of what happens when you cut ties with someone (sorry if it's totally wrong, I haven't had a chance to read the manga).**

**Poor Hiyori, poor Yato, poor Yukine! Will this trio have a happy ending? I hope so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! Life is kicking my butt right now so I apologize for the wait. So where were we? Right, Nora is being suspicious, Yato is probably going into depression, Yukine is confused, and Hiyori is oblivious.**

**And without further ado, here is the next chapter, my lovely readers :D**

* * *

Hiyori walked home from the shrine, shaking off the feeling of familiarity the strange boy gave her, "Is he in my class?" she wondered, trying to remember anything about him, but couldn't. Slowly his face drifted out of her mind, but his smell found a way deep inside her memory and hid. A ruffle in the trees caused her to spin around and jump into her defensive 'Tono' inspired stances and look around, "I must be going crazy," she mused to herself, relaxing her shoulders and casually turning back and finish the trek home. Up in the trees, Yato sat, hidden by the leaves and shadows. He watched his precious Hiyori and had to stifle a small laugh at her quick reflexes to the noise he made. Watching from afar wasn't even close to as good as walking next to her, but she'd be happier this way. At least he still got to see her.

**A Few Months Later**

Hiyori soon rose to the top of her class, she was not only popular with the girls, but with the boys as well. It seemed as though many had their eyes on her, but she always (gently might I add) turned them down. She told them she wanted to focus more on her studies and after school activities, but the real reason was a certain boy that she couldn't quite get out of her head.

Hiyori's P.O.V

"Hiyori," a dark, soothing voice whispered into my ear, "Hiyori don't forget about me. You know I'll never be able to forget about you," and with that the voice was gone. I woke up in my dark room, the window open and curtains waving, despite there being no wind. I stumbled to get untangled from my sheets and look out the window, but when I finally raced across my room, there was nothing to be seen but the shadows from the trees and houses cast by the full moon. This was the fourth time this month I've had that dream, and it's always the same. Sometimes I can picture his face but most times, I inhale a scent that makes my head whirl and heart want to stop. I dejectedly walked back to my bed and laid to face the window. I vowed to not go to sleep in case he came back, but I felt the weight of my tiredness gently lull me back to sleep.

"Bye Hiyori! We'll be home soon" my mom's voice rang out before I heard the front door close. They were headed out of town for two days for a doctor's convention of some kind. I had to stay here because of the tests I had for school, I'm not quite sure which would be more boring. I rolled out of bed and looked at the alarm clock resting on the end table, "No time to try and sleep now," I mumbled out loud, "better get my homework done,"

I slowly shuffled to my desk and plopped into the cushy chair. A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled out my notebook and opened it up to find doodles all over the pages of some dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes. I had no idea who he was, but somehow he was everywhere; in my dreams, outside the window of my school, walking around in the supermarket, but whenever I go to talk to him or look back he disappears. I'm probably just crazy.

I had finished my homework within twenty minutes and I was now staring at the eyes I drew on my paper. I was never very good at drawing, but I always knew it was him whenever I glanced at them. I ended up pacing my room for another half an hour before I put on a yellow tank top and a pair of jean capris and decided on taking a walk. The crisp fall air brushed against my skin and a gust of wind sent the most wonderful smell in my direction. It wasn't like food or flowers, but … hm that's just it, there was nothing to compare it to. I guess if love, comfort, and security had a smell that would be it. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow the smell. I felt a lot like a dog.

I walked through a small park and got to a small food stand. The smell seemed to radiate from the house. I couldn't just walk into the house, but I had to know what was causing the smell that made my heart gradually start to speed up. I chose to go home and forget about the absolutely amazing smell, I couldn't just barge into someone's life like that and ask such a personal question! I started to slowly scurry away from the food area when a deep voice called out to me,

"Can I help you miss?" I turned to see a tall, muscular, man with dark slicked back hair and a white button down leaning against the counter. A young boy with blonde spikey hair stared at me with an open mouth

"Umm, no thank you, I was just walking through," I stammered through my words, trying to be polite

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind," he smiled at me, which was shocking; I didn't think a man who looked as tough as him would smile. I glanced back at the boy and he looked like he was about to cry. The older man noticed, and gently ushered him into the house. I don't know if it was the scent that was getting to me or my general curiosity, but I closed my eyes and managed to get out, "I'm… I'm sorry, but do you sell perfumes here?" the man closed the door to the house and blinked at me with general confusion,

"Sorry miss, but we don't have anything like that here,"

"I see, sorry for the troubles," I bowed respectfully

"No worries, but why would you ask if we sell perfumes,"

"Well there's this smell," I looked down, "It's a lovely smell and I sort of, followed it here," I shot a glance at the man through my hair, "Sorry, you must think I'm crazy, actually I think I'm crazy, but there's this smell that I can't get out of my mind, and these eyes, and his hair, and this guy," I started to uncontrollably blabber and felt a small stream of tears run down my face, "and I feel so lost, like a piece of me just disappeared," I sank to my knees into the dirt and cried into my hands. I didn't even care how embarrassing I looked, or how this man must think of me, all I wanted to know is why everything seemed so familiar, yet so distant. It was like I dreamed about this before.

It was only a few seconds before a felt someone's warm breath by my ear, "So you didn't forget about me, eh Hiyori?"

Yato's P.O.V (During the time Hiyori was off being normal)

I watched over Hiyori like a guardian, at least I thought I was anyways. Yukine never understood why I put myself through the pain of not being able to hug her, talk to her, kiss her, or anything like that, but seeing her smile and be happy with the friends she had was more than enough for me. When I saw other guys flirt with my… er… her, I had to do everything in my power to NOT unleash my god-like wrath upon them, but she always seemed to turn them down. Why? They seemed so perfect for her; smart, charismatic, mortal. I sat in the tree a bit away from her classroom and watched the lovely brunette furiously sketch something in her notebook. She did that a lot, sketch, she was never very good at it though. I shrugged and leaped from the tree, maybe it's a new hobby. Shuffling around town, I completed a couple jobs with Yukine before he ran back to work with Daikoku. The poor kid still hasn't moved on, but he puts on a good act to pretend like he has.

Some nights, I would selfishly sneak into her room and watch her sleep. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her mouth was slightly open, even the slight trail of drool was oddly adorable. I would sit in the corner by the window and contemplate revealing myself. I played over every scenario in my mind, hugging her so she'll remember my scent, re-introducing myself and getting her to fall for me all over, and being a creepy for the rest of her life by following and staring at her, but all those seemed to end badly one way or another. She needed to want me, she needed to find me herself.

One night, being my bored, curious self, I walked around the room, reliving all the times I would barge in, or sneak in. A let out a small chuckle and sat on the desk. I looked down and saw a red notebook next to me, I remembered her drawing something a while ago and I skimmed through the pages. I nearly dropped the notebook in surprise. Every page had a picture of me on it. Not a very good picture, my eyes are lopsided in this one, my hair is not that spikey, and why does it look like my feet are six sizes too big? I shook myself out of my art critique mode, I was missing the big picture; those were pictures of ME. I was in her thoughts, not some twerpy mortal boy. I placed the notebook back and tip-toed to her bedside. Bending down, I gently whispered, "Don't worry Hiyori, I won't let you forget me,"

A few weeks later I watched her house from a distance, her parents were going off to be doctors somewhere for a few days, meaning Hiyori would be home alone. I was not ok with that idea, so I went back to the Kofuku's place to get Yukine and guard Hiyori while they were gone. But the kid was working and refused to leave, saying it was wrong to intrude upon her new life, or some nonsense, but I knew deep down he wanted to go. Baka. I sat upstairs for a while thinking he may be right, when I heard a familiar girlish voice outside. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Hiyori's gorgeous face. Was she here to see me? Running downstairs, I paused at the door, what if she didn't want to see me? I looked over to a teary Yukine who was sniffling in the corner. Poor kid. I picked up on part of the conversation only to hear her gently sobbing. She was crying, over me? Swinging open the door, I ran to her side and kneeled behind her, think of something cool and clever to say, umm, I was at a loss. Oh!

"So you didn't forget about me, eh Hiyori?" I casually whispered into her ear

Normal P.O.V

Hiyori spun around and was face to face with this boy who seemed to be everywhere she went. His lulling voice and luscious aroma calmed her and her tears ceased. Yato carefully wiped the remaining ones from her face with a gentle swipe of his thumb, smiling down at her. Hiyori was beyond confused, every inch of her body screamed of familiarity, but her mind and heart simply could not remember.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," she blushed and tried to turn away from his crystal blue eyes, but his hands went from wiping away tears to cupping her face. He held her there, inches apart, gazing into her eyes. Hiyori was suddenly consumed by the desire to close the gap between them although she was unsure why. She closed her eyes and leaned closer, Yato quickly pressed his lips to hers, unable to contain his emotions any longer. Their lips molded perfectly together, for the first time in months, Yato was able to hold Hiyori and taste her sweet lips. Breaking apart, Hiyori looked up at the man she so desperately wanted to remember. Crying she hugged him tighter, causing the both of them to fall back into the dirt. Yato looked up at her in bewilderment. He was once again surprised by the perky brunette on top of him when he felt a slap on his face.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that to me again Yato," Hiyori sternly said, tears running down her face onto the stunned god's jersey.

"Hiyori?" Yato stammered, "How?"

"You're the god, you tell me," she stood up and looked at the awe struck god laying on the dirt, "We have a lot to talk about by the way," Yato gulped at the last comment, if he wasn't immortal, he would've died right there.

Nora looked down on the reunited couple with a look of disgust plastered on her painted face, "Looks like I have to do this myself,"

* * *

**Did true love break the cutting of ties? Yeah probably. I'm a Disney addict, what can I say. But that doesn't mean everything is going to be super peachy adorable fun land! Hiyori is thinking of punishments right now for Yato (not THOSE kind of punishments, get your minds out of the gutter tehe)**

**Damn you Nora! Why do you have to be constantly scheming! **

**Oh, thank you all SOOOOOO much for your continuous support, reviews, favorites, and all that jazz! I really appreciate all of you and your beautiful faces! If you have any suggestions please let me know, I will try to incorporate them into this story or just make a whole new one just for Y-O-U!**

**Stick around for the next (and probably last (sorry!)) chapter! I will be tying (not cutting) all lose ends soooo yeah! :D**


End file.
